I'll Be Yours—Again?
by Seitsuya
Summary: "Kalau begitu akan aku hadirkan lagi ikatan di antara kita," "Kau tak akan bisa." "Aku pasti bisa. Seorang Namikaze pasti akan melakukan apa yang diinginkannya dengan hasil memuaskan." Dedicated to event in Shrine, Uchiha Sasuke, and you, readers! Sho-ai.


"Kau sudah siap, Sasuke?" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam bertanya pada adiknya yang sedang berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya. Pemuda itu—Uchiha Itachi menyeret sebuah koper hitam berisi beberapa baju di dalamnya.

"Hn," jawab remaja putra yang berdiri di balkon itu dengan nada tak peduli. Tak sedikit pun remaja—yang merupakan adik dari Itachi itu beranjak dari sana. Remaja putra bermanik oniks itu bergeming. Ia benci ini. Ia benci jika harus meninggalkan rumah ini. Harus meninggalkan kota ini. Harus meninggalkan semua kenangan atas peristiwa apa pun yang pernah terukir di sini.

"Ayolah, Sasuke, sudah waktunya berangkat. Pesawat tak akan menunggu kita. Kita bisa telat. Kau tak ingin pulang ke Jepang, he?" Itachi membujuk adiknya agar melewati waktu dengan seharusnya. Tak ada gunanya adiknya itu berdiri di balkon tanpa melakukan apa pun. Hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan kegiatan tak guna.

Akhirnya pemuda—Uchiha Sasuke namanya, yang sedari tadi diam terpaku di balkon itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kakak laki-lakinya. Setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang akan membawanya ke sebuah fasilitas publik bernama Bandara.

Ia akan pergi dari rumah ini. Negara ini. Menuju Jepang, kampung halamannya. Kakak lelakinya sudah dimutasi kembali ke Jepang setelah lima tahun terakhir ini bertugas di sini—di Italia. Ia senang bisa pulang—meski tak nampak dari raut wajah porselen miliknya, namun juga perasaan tak mengenakkan berkeruh dalam hatinya.

Ia harus meninggalkan kota yang mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang begitu berharga untuknya. Dan juga yang paling menyakitinya. Seseorang yang entah berada di mana sekarang. Seseorang yang tak sedikit pun menyisakan kabar untuknya. Seseorang yang masih memenuhi seluruh ruang hati dan pikirannya—walau orang itu tak ada di sampingnya. Seseorang yang masih sangat dicintainya. Seseorang yang juga meninggalkannya.

**Masashi Kishimoto ©** **copy right**

**A NaruSasu's fict**

**This story contains a boyslove couple, and alternative universe's setting. Don't like? Don't read and leave this page!**

**Special for Sasuke's Birthday, Shrine-chan, and you, beloved reader!**

OSPEK. Orientasi siswa dan pengenalan kampus.

Masa paling menyebalkan, masa paling mengerikan, masa yang membuat siapa saja yang akan mengalaminya berniat bunuh diri. Setidaknya itulah bayangan semua peserta yang akan mengikutinya. Bagaimana tidak? Senioritas dijunjung tinggi dalam masa ini. Di mana wewenang dan kuasa senior di atas segalanya. Di mana junior hanyalah bagai orang rendahan yang dapat diperlakukan semau senior—masih dalam batas wajar, tentunya. Di mana senior memberikan perkataan dengan nada tinggi dengan wajah masam yang cukup menyebalkan.

Sasuke telah merasakannya beberapa hari ini. Sepulangnya dari Italia dan kembali ke Jepang, ia segera didaftarkan oleh kakak lelakinya untuk menjadi peserta masa orientasi ini untuk menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di sini pula—tentu saja. Universitas Konoha. Setidaknya tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Universitas ini. Dengan segala fasilitas dan berbagai macam fakultas yang tersedia. Universitas ini mampu menjadi salah satu dari jejeran Universitas yang terbaik dan yang paling di minati di Jepang.

Dan tentu saja masa orientasi di sini tidaklah main-main, beberapa hari yang lalu ia baru saja pulang dari lembaga militer di Sunagakure untuk menjalani salah satu dari rangkaian kegiatan orientasi yang dilaksanakan kurang lebih seminggu itu. Lelah luar biasa ia rasakan ketika melewati waktu di sana. Berbagai perintah—yang diserukan dengan nada tegas dan kasar sedikit banyak membentuk mentalnya agar lebih disiplin lagi. Agar bisa mandiri. Dan sekarang merupakan hari terakhir yang harus dilewatinya agar bisa menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas terbaik ini.

"Jangan lambat, hei, kamu, Raven! Percepat langkahmu! Lihat barisanmu! Jangan makan dengan lambat! Lambat hanya untuk orang bodoh dan lemah!" Seorang senior menceramahinya dengan nada tinggi—ingin rasanya ia jahit mulut senior yang berisik itu. Segera ia menuruti apa kata senior perempuan itu—telinganya terasa berdegung mendengar lengkingan dan bentakan dari para senior itu.

"Kau mau?" Seseorang di sebelahnya berujar, ia melirik dan menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan wajah sama datar dengannya menyuguhkan sekotak bekal yang cukup banyak—mengajak Sasuke untuk menikmatinya bersama. Ya, ini sudah waktunya makan siang untuk para junior.

"Aku bawa bekal sendiri," Sasuke berujar sambil mengeluarkan sekotak makanan dengan isi makanan hasil eksperimennya sendiri. Membuka tutup kotak bekalnya dan menampilkan beberapa jenis makanan yang didominasi warna merah. Tentu saja, Sasuke mengkombinasikan seluruh makanan yang ia bawa ini dengan tomat. _Yeah,_ Sasuke adalah penikmat setia tomat sampai mati. Setelah membuka penutupnya, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memakannya.

Pemuda berambut _maroon_ di sampingnya pun terlihat tak peduli. Ia sibuk menghabiskan bekal yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Lekas selesaikan makan kalian itu! Masih ada kegiatan lain setelah ini. Bergeraklah yang cepat, eh, para junior!" Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kesal. Ia baru membuka penutup kotak makanannya dan senior sialan itu sudah meraung untuk segera menyelesaikan makan siang. Jika kedudukannya di atas senior cempreng itu, ia sudah benar-benar menjahit mulut perempuan itu.

Dengan sedikit terburu ia kembali menutup kotak bekalnya—ia malas untuk melakukan sesuatu jika ada pembatasan waktu yang singkat seperti ini, ia meletakkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, dan mengikuti langkah pemuda berambut merah yang sudah berada di depannya. Entah Sasuke yang mempercepat langkahnya atau pemuda berambut merah itu yang melambatkan laju langkahnya, mereka telah dalam posisi bersebelahan sekarang.

"Sabaku no Gaara," pemuda berambut merah—yang mengaku sebagai Sabaku no Gaara itu berucap—dan Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu sedang mengenalkan dirinya sekarang.

"Uchiha Sasuke," dan ikatan pertemanan mulai mengelilingi mereka berdua semenjak itu. Dua orang yang memiliki sifat yang sama. Persahabatan mungkin terasa lebih indah ketika mereka mulai menjalaninya.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah ke arah lapangan di tengah Universitas Konoha itu. Berbaris layaknya pelajar tingkat pertama—Sasuke membenci ini. Panas, sesak, dan terlalu ramai.

"_Hallo_, para senior—" demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar kaget mendengar suara ini. Sasuke secara refleks menajamkan indra pendengarannya ketika mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya.

"Maaf, aku baru datang. Ada sedikit urusan di Italia," terdengar tawa pelan dari suara itu. Dan Sasuke tak salah, ia mengenal suara itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau dari mana saja, Naruto? Masa orientasi hampir berakhir dan kau baru datang!" Inuzuka Kiba. Ya, ini suara salah satu seniornya itu.

"Maafkan aku ya, Kiba? Urusannya terlalu penting, sih." Dan suara ini—suara yang sama, suara yang lama tak menjamah telinganya, suara dari seseorang yang lama hilang dari pandangannya. Tiga tahun lamanya ia tak mendengar suara ini. Suara dari seseorang yang meninggalkannya tanpa memberi penjelasan sedikit pun. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya. Suara dari seorang Namikaze Naruto—mantan kekasihnya.

"Ya, sudahlah, cepat pakai _blazer _milikmu dan lakukan tugasmu sebagai koordinasi bidang dokumentasi, Naruto!" Suara seorang perempuan yang terdengar memerintah itu tak terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Ia begitu memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara cempreng milik seseorang yang sekarang tengah tertawa bersama beberapa kawannya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha agar wajahnya tertutupi oleh puluhan kepala lain yang berada di sekitarnya sekarang. Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus pindah dari Universitas ini. Ia harus membuat Naruto jauh dari jangkauannya lagi. Ia tak mau Naruto yang menghindar, kali ini biarkan ia yang menghindar.

"Oke, baiklah, Karin, kau semakin jelek jika terus mengomel seperti itu. Kasihan para junior kita ini, harus menghadapi senior seperti kalian." Suara itu terdengar tertawa bebas, Sasuke makin menundukkan kepalanya—apa pun akan ia lakukan agar Naruto tak melihatnya.

"Hei, kau seperti tak tahu saja, Naruto, kita lakukan ini 'kan untuk mereka juga. Aku tak mau jika nantinya ada junior yang akan melawan pada seniornya," ujar senior yang dipanggil Karin itu menjawab.

"Ya, ya, ya. Oke, jadi siapa yang mau kubidik lebih dahulu, hm? Senior atau junior?" Suara itu terdengar kembali.

"Jangan main-main, Naruto! Cepat laksanankan tugasmu!" Senior perempuan itu terus mengomel.

"Baiklah, Karin, berhenti menceramahiku. Aku bukan junior lagi. Oke, pilih objek yang paling menarik!" Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa pandangan Naruto mengedar. Betapa ia ingin melihat kilau safir itu lagi—segera dilemparnya jauh pikiran itu.

"Tak ada yang mena—" suara itu terhenti—rasanya detak jantung Sasuke ikut berhenti karenanya. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Demi Tuhan, tolong jangan datangkan Naruto ke hadapannya. "—Sasuke?" dan—oh, God, betapa _Kami-sama _tak menyayanginya karena tak mengabulkan do'anya. Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap menunduk menanggapi Naruto.

"Hei, kau benar Sasuke 'kan?" Bisa dirasakan oleh Sasuke kalau Naruto menarik paksa dagunya, membuat oniks miliknya bertemu dengan kilau safir milik Naruto yang tak pernah berhenti bersinar itu.

Ia berusaha menghindar dari titik safir milik Naruto—walau ia ingin sekali melihatnya. Sasuke melepaskan jari telunjuk Naruto yang mengangkat dagunya, "hn." Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada apa pun yang di depannya.

Kilau safir itu semakin mengilat. "Aku butuh bicara denganmu," dan dengan gerakan cepat tangannya tertarik ke luar dari barisan para calon mahasiswa itu. Kaget? Pasti. Setelah mengendalikan rasa kagetnya dalam waktu singkat, Sasuke dengan kasar melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto.

"Aku rasa bicara denganmu tak masuk dalam kegiatan orientasi ini, senior," ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia sudah tak mau berurusan dengan apa yang namanya masalalu. Semua itu hanya membuatnya lemah dan terlihat bodoh.

"Hmm—" pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu bergumam, setelahnya ia menoleh ke Kiba—selaku ketua pelaksanaan masa orientasi ini, "Kiba, aku pinjam dia ya!" Naruto berteriak agar Kiba dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Heh, apa-apaan kau? Datang dengan tiba-tiba dan di waktu yang sempit ini, dan sekarang kau mau lari dari tugasmu dan menyeret salah satu junior kita? Kembalikan, Naruto!" Kiba mulai meracau emosi karena tingkat Naruto.

"Serahkan tugasku itu pada anggotaku saja ya! Aku benar-benar membutuhkan dia!" Naruto menunjuk kepala Sasuke dari atas—dan Sasuke tak memungkiri bahwa ia sedikit bergetar ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto membutuhkan dia. Segera dikikis perasaan itu. Ia dan Naruto bukan apa-apa lagi—kecuali senior dan junior.

"Setelah kembali, kujamin kau akan kucakar hidup-hidup, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!" Kiba berteriak emosi. Naruto memang tipe orang yang minta dibunuh hidup-hidup.

Naruto hanya menyengir menanggapi, ia segera mencengkram kembali pergelangan tangan Sasuke—yang hendak berjalan menjauh. Ia menyeret Sasuke hingga ke taman rimbun yang terletak di belakang Universitas Konoha.

"Kau menculikku, senior," Sasuke berujar dingin sambil terus berusaha melepaskan pergelangannya—yang ia yakin sudah memerah karena kuatnya cengkraman Naruto.

Naruto tertawa, tiga tahun tak bertemu, sifat Sasuke tak banyak berubah. Ia begitu merindukkan pemuda berambut _raven_ ini. Ia ingin memeluk pemuda yang berada dalam cengkramannya ini. Menjelaskan mengapa ia pergi secara tiba-tiba dari Italia. Menjelaskan mengapa ia meninggalkan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

Jujur, Naruto bahkan tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan pulang kembali ke Jepang. Ia fikir bahwa Sasuke dan Itachi telah menjadi warga negara Italia yang tetap. Ia akan menanyakan tentang hal itu nanti.

Ketika sampai dalam taman rimbun itu, Naruto segera menarik Sasuke ke sudut taman. Memojokkannya hingga Sasuke tak memiliki jalan untuk ke luar dari celah mana pun.

"Jelaskan apa maumu. Waktuku tak banyak, kakak senior," Sasuke berujar sambil bersidekap. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia mengamati wajah Sasuke. Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun ia tak pernah melakukan kontak apa pun pada pemuda ini. Tiga tahun ia tak memeluk atau mengecup pemuda ini. Tiga tahun cukup untuk membuatnya gila akan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau semakin indah saja, Sasuke," Naruto mengelus sisi wajah bagian kanan milik Sasuke dengan punggung jari telunjuknya. Mengikuti kontur halus wajah porselen milik Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto melakukan sesukanya—untuk sekarang ini. ia mengizinkan Naruto mengelus pipinya dan mengusap rambutnya. "Beruntungnya aku memiliki kekasih sepertimu." Mata Sasuke berkilat marah mendengar rangkaian kata yang baru terucap dari mulut Naruto.

"Kekasih? Bangun dari mimpimu, senior," Sasuke berkata sambil sedikit menggeram marah—ia menahan amarahnya untuk saat ini. "Kau sudah bukan bagian dari hidupku sejak tiga tahun lalu."

Naruto sedikit banyaknya kaget mendengar ucapan yang disertai geraman dari Sasuke itu. Bisa ia hitung dengan jari—kapan Sasuke pernah mengeluarkan emosinya seperti ini. Sebegitu salah kah, dirinya? Hingga seorang Uchiha bisa sedikit terlepas kendali seperti ini. "Jadi aku bukan kekasihmu lagi ya?" Naruto memasang tampang lugu dan bingung. Jika diizinkan, Sasuke akan menampar wajah Naruto sekarang. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Eh, tapi aku masih kekasihmu, Sasuke," Naruto berujar riang. Ada yang salah? Mengapa Naruto masih bisa berujar dengan nada yang seperti itu?

"Lihat—" Naruto mengangkat punggung tangan kiri Sasuke dan mengelus sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis Sasuke, "kau masih menyimpan benda ini—bahkan memakainya." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "itu artinya, kau masih mencintaiku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan bagiku kau masih kekasihku." Naruto mengecup cincin silver bermotif polos itu.

Sasuke segera tersadar. Oh, ia lupa dengan benda ini. Ia terlalu terbiasa hingga mengira bahwa cincin itu merupakan bagian dari tubuhnya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, melepaskan cincin itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Tidak ada lagi ikatan di antara kita." Sasuke berujar dingin.

Naruto hanya diam, terlihat kilat kekecewaan merambat di safir birunya itu. Ia pejamkan mata sejenak lalu membuka kembali kelopak matanya. "Kalau begitu akan aku hadirkan lagi ikatan di antara kita,"

"Kau tak akan bisa."

"Aku pasti bisa. Seorang Namikaze pasti akan melakukan apa yang diinginkannya dengan hasil memuaskan."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Aku tak minta kau peduli. Kau akan menjadi milikku lagi, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pastikan itu."

"Semudah itu kau bicara, Dobe," Sasuke berujar lirih. Kenapa orang ini terdengar begitu menginginkannya setelah tiga tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan dirinya?

"Karena aku pasti bisa melakukan apa yang aku katakan, Teme," Naruto tersenyum. Ia senang karena Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Panggilan yang biasa mereka ucapkan ketika masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aku tak peduli." Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan, ia menekan dada Naruto menjauh dan berniat beranjak pergi dari tempat itu—sebelum sebuah lengan menariknya kembali ke posisi semula.

"Aku belum selesai, Teme, sabar sedikit," Naruto berujar dengan nada kekanakkan dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Dan mengeluarkan sesuatu berbalut kertas kado berwarna biru dongker. Kotak itu tak terlalu besar—namun tak terlalu kecil juga.

Mata Sasuke hanya mengilat kaget melihat benda itu—yang entah apa isinya. Naruto mengingat hari ulang tahunnya? Ia pikir ia sudah dilupakan sejak lama.

"_Happy birthday, My 'Suke. You'll be mine—again. As soon as possible. I promise._" Naruto menyeringai, dan mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat. Lalu berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam terpaku dan tak sempat melakukan reaksi apa pun.

**END**

AN: lagi-lagi aku minta jangan ada yang protes akan fict ini… Ini memang sangat menggantung. Ide gak jelas. Ide ini aku dapatkan waktu menjalani MOS kemarin dan mendengar cerita dari salah seorang kakakku, *senggol Llewellyn del Roya* dan secara otomatis otakku memproses ide ini. Huekekeke~

Dan maaf apabila banyak keterangan yang tak jelas. Ini dibuat ketika H-2 dalam keadaan stress karena tugas. Jadi, maaf ya? u.u

Ini buat Sasuke's birthdaaaaayyyy~~ Happy birthday, My Muse! I always love youu! Naruto juga mencintaimu selaluuu~

Lalu, lalu, lalu, buat yang masih kepikiran tentang apa kado dari Naruto untuk Sasuke, pikir sendiri ya! Aku tak ada ide untuk itu u.u

Akhir kata, segala macam apresiasi di terima. Terimakasih buat yang mau baca dan—HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKEE!


End file.
